


but till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

by starbucks22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: So Hermione opens her mouth and awkwardly stutters out, “How long- what is- um...”Okay, so maybe her approach isn’t the smoothest in the world. She takes a breath and tries again. After a ton of stuttering, she eventually settles for this: “You two are together?”Sirius smiles. Remus shrugs. They look at one another; Remus smiles, Sirius shrugs.OR: Wolfstar is apparently a thing and Hermione is out of the loop, Harry is off with Luna causing some Weasley influenced mischief, a rare argument breaks out, and fun is had all around!
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	but till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction ever can u tell
> 
> Also hi hello I’ve only been in this fandom for a short time but I LOVE IT.
> 
> im not even done with the books or movies yet tbh- but Sirius Black is my favorite character and I couldn’t sit around and write a canon complaint thing when it means canon is THAT- *motions wildly at the end of OOTP* ... so here’s some pure and utter fluff.

“Remind me again how long this is going to take?”

They- Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Remus, Neville, Luna, Molly, Ginny, and Sirius-are all walking along the sidewalk somewhere in London. If they had been doing this even a week earlier, then this would have been an idea made from catastrophic proportions, but since the Order of the Phoenix’s most recent Voldemort encounter, things have been slowly looking up. Once the majority of people at the Ministry of Magic finally snapped out of their denial, several things were rectified all at once. Papers went flying out, apologizing for their blatant Harry shaming, Umbridge was rather speedily sentenced to jail, and Sirius was officially declared innocent from all the crimes that he didn’t actually do.

They’re all still worried about Voldemort, of course, and the prophesy that everyone seems to have sworn to protect, but there are safety in numbers and everyone both needs and deserves a break. 

So, with some precautions in place, they’re going out.

“Couldn’t we have just used the Floo?” Ron piggybacks on Hermione’s previous question, somewhat grumpily. He does not ask the question quietly at all, but the adults are all talking about adult things, (well, possibly. It can be kind of hard to know what Sirius is thinking about,) and Harry is in deep conversation with Neville, Ginny, and Luna, so Hermione herself is the only person that’s paying any attention to him. “I wish we could have just done Apparated. 

“But, of course we couldn’t have.” Hermione isn’t any happier about it than he is. Her bushy hair is done up in long pigtails, which bounce along merrily the quicker she walks and the huffier she gets. Ron, who was previously behind her, goes to stand by her side so the pigtails don’t slap him in the face anymore. “It’s summer vacation- most of us simply can’t use magic.”

“Well, that’s not true. You and I  could  do it quite well, we’re just not  allowed  to.”

“Precisely,” she agrees with a roll of her eyes. One of her hair ties becomes loose, and she has to resist the urge to sit down on the hot concrete just to fix it. “Then there’s the fact that the laws still pertain to Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Harry as well.”

“And though the adults could just use some magic and transport themselves that way, they don’t want to separate from any of us right now, they’re so paranoid,” Ron reluctantly agrees. “They’ve all been so busy lately that I bet they didn’t even realize they could Apparate  with  us, and now it’s far too late to point it out.”

Hermione nods, and opens her mouth as if to agree, but hesitates. “Well,” she starts to say, but something in the not far off distance distracts her. “Wait a minute. Everyone’s gone.”

“How do you mean?” Ron asks. His eyes follow her line of sight, but he doesn’t find whatever his friend seems to be searching for. Neither does she, for that matter. “I’m not seeing anything-“

“That’s the problem,” she huffs. “Look around. For whatever reason, our large group of wizards has apparently done a majority vote and decided that it’s a clever idea to take us all to a Muggle town to blow off some steam. Some of us are still recovering, but we’re all still encouraging this outing, and that’s mostly besides the point anyway. Look- we started off with eleven people. The twins are gone, so we’re now down to nine. What does that tell you?”

“It tells me you don’t know how to count.”

Hermione scowls and moves a dangling piece of hair out of her eye. Ron is smirking. “What are you smiling about?”

“If you’re going to give me math problems, you might as well know how to solve them. We started off with _eleven,_ and we now have _seven._ That’s four missing, not two. You noticed the lack of chaos from Fred and George, but you totally forgot about Sirius and Lupin.”

Hermione speeds up, moving to catch up to the five people in their group, (that’s excluding herself and Ron,) that are actually where they should be. “Why does nobody else seem concerned about this?” 

“Well, the twins are eighteen. Mom can snap all she wants, but she’s not actually in charge of them anymore. They probably separated from the group a while ago.”

“Right. That just leaves-“

“Where did Sirius run off to?” 

Ron and Hermione look up, staring at Harry, who has momentarily broken apart from Neville and Luna long enough to catch their attentions. 

“That’s what we were just talking about,” Ron says. He decides not to comment over the worry shining through his best friend’s eyes. 

_We were having a perfectly fine time puzzling that out alone, Harry,_ Hermione can’t help but think. She chances a glance at the unconcerned redhead beside her. He doesn’t seem to notice. 

“Besides,” Ron continues on calmly, “Professor Lupin- Mr. Remus- I don’t know what to call him when we’re out of school but that’s besides the point- is gone too; remember? I bet him and Remus just went with the twins somewhere.”

“Or maybe they went with each other.” Hermione doesn’t actually mean to blurt it out, and hadn’t actually meant it as a valid solution, but it’s one of the more comforting thoughts. She takes a leap and runs with it. “Yeah! I mean, they used to be close back when they went to Hogwarts, right? Maybe they just wanted some time alone to reconnect.” 

Harry shrugs, but his frown doesn’t lighten up any. “I don’t know... I think you might be right about them liking each other, though.”

For some reason, that simple sentence sends off an alarm bell in Hermione’s head, one that screams _THIS IS THE ANSWER YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL, LOOK HERE!_

She ignores it. Ron doesn’t. 

“In what way?” he asks. His eyes are slanted, suspicious and low. Truthfully, he and Hermione wouldn’t actually care if Sirius and Remus were  together  together- but he honestly kind of doubts that the two are. All of that obliviousness Harry carries around in truck loads has to come from somewhere, right? 

Harry shoots him a _don’t-act-so-oblivious_ sort of look, which is just ridiculous coming from him, but he doesn’t answer the question. “Well, we have to go looking for them, don’t we?”

Ron shifts closer to Hermione. “They’re  adults.  We’re having a  vacation day. I’m sure they can handle themselves for two whole minutes.” 

Hermione nods. Her arm accidentally brushes up against Ron’s, but neither of them make any move to pull away. “Besides, I’m sure you have other ways of contacting them.” 

“Yeah,” Harry mumbles his agreement morosely. “I guess so. Let me know if you see them, alright?” 

He walks away, but doesn’t go to rejoin Luna, Ginny, or Neville. 

“He’s going to go after them,” Ron deduces. 

Hermione nods. “Yep.”

*

In the end, it’s Hermione and Ron that find them, much to the teenagers’ chagrin.

“I didn’t ask for this,” Ron moans. 

At the sudden sound of his voice, Sirius and Remus jump apart. The fifteen-year-old and sixteen-year-old stand there and study the way they found the two adults- bodies pressing up close, lips crashing together, bright red cheeks, hair all-a-mess, and wide, encompassing smiles, all bathed in the bright moonlight. 

“This is not what I was expecting,” Ron continues dramatically on. “What is this?”

Hermione rolls her eyes. _Real subtle, Ron._ Never fear- she has a better approach.

So Hermione opens her mouth and awkwardly stutters out, “How long- what is- um...”

Okay, so maybe her approach isn’t the smoothest in the world. She takes a breath and tries again. After a ton of stuttering, she eventually settles for this: “You two are together?”

Sirius smiles. Remus shrugs. They look at one another; Remus smiles, Sirius shrugs. 

“That’s... not a real answer,” she can’t help but point out. Honestly, she’s still reeling. She might as well get some actual confirmation, even though it is  very clearly not necessary,  because  what. 

Remus looks up at the sky and away from the kids in front of him. Sirius follows his gaze.

“Um,” Sirius says. Nobody is sure which one of them he’s talking to. He continues looking upwards, toward where his best friend’s- boyfriend?- line of sight is. He’s takes a little while, but he does eventually answer Hermione. “Yes. Er... somewhat? Yeah. Somewhat.”

“Somewhat?” she and Ron echo dubiously. They share a glance. _Is this guy for real?_

“I can explain,” Remus interrupts before an interrogation can really begin. “We used to be together,” he admits, as if anyone with any semblance of observation skills couldn’t tell that much already. 

“They caught us kissing,” Sirius reminds him, wisely. His hand is still tangled up in Remus’, his gaze finally drawn away from the peaceful night sky.“I don’t know how much there is to explain.”

“How long have you two been together?” Hermione asks.

Ron jumps in with a quick, “Does Harry know?” 

The questions tumble on from there. 

“Is this recent?”

“Why are you hiding your relationship from everybody?”

“You don’t  have  to sneak around, you know.”

“Hermione and I totally support-“

“Okay, whoa.” Sirius holds up one of his hands. The teenagers pause. “Take a second. Breathe.” He chuckles and shoots a look over at Remus, who’s already staring back at him. “Never mind, I guess they did find something new for us to explain.”

“They’re children that hang around us whenever they aren’t in school,” Remus says as if this is of any importance to the current topic. “Of course they’re going to be curious about us.”

“Really? Because I know one that doesn’t really care much-“

“You mean Harry, don’t you?” Ron cuts in, smiling. 

Right as he says that, a tall, black haired figure comes ramming his way toward them, all smiles and vivid, green eyes. Excitement and mischief seem to practically encompass him; the ever-so-familiar twinkle in his eye is unlikely to go away any time soon. His energy seems to be contagious- before he can reach the two adults, Ginny and Neville go from flanking him to shoving their way to the front of the group in the blink of an eye.

“He didn’t do it!” they chorus. 

Before anyone can ask exactly what the duo is referring to, Luna walks past them. 

“He really didn’t do it, not the way Ginny tried to make him. Even so, what do you think?” Luna swirls blissfully around, showing off both her bright orange jumpsuit and her no longer soft, blonde hair. 

Ron, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione stand in dumbfounded silence.

“It’s. It’s purple.” Ron is the first one to pointout. He motions wildly at the bright new hair color Luna’s sporting. For once, at least, everyone can rest assured that he has absolutely nothing to do with this. Though, maybe that’s not the greatest thing anyway- Luna looks pretty pleased with her colored curls. 

“It’s lavender!” she corrects dreamily, reaching one hand upward as she pulls a wayward lock of hair low enough for the others to see- as if her whole head isn’t the same exact color the one strand of it is. “What do you think? I think it’s extraordinary. That’s one of the best things to be, really. Some of you just can’t relate, but that’s okay. Not everyone can be... are they alright?” She points past the gaggle of teenagers and over at Sirius and Remus, both of which aren’t paying any attention to her, but instead to Harry. 

“Do I have something on my face? In my hair?” He messes up his hair. He’s still smirking. 

It’s his voice that does it. Remus physically snaps out of his stupor. “Um,” he says, shaking his head. “No, you’re fine.  Luna,  though. Why did you dye her hair lavender?”

Harry grins a bit wider, with little to no shame. He twirls a can around in his fingers- upon closer inspection, it’s clear he’s holding what looks to be an empty hair dye bottle. Nobody seems to want to ask where or how he got it, or when or where he had time to separate from the group without being noticed, sit Luna down somewhere nearby, dye her hair in the middle of the street/alleyway, finish up in time to hurry back to the others,  and  manage to not screw up his friend’s curls entirely. “Honestly, it was Ginny’s idea, but she didn’t wanna do it herself, because she claims she’s really bad at it- I  really  want to see some evidence why- and I managed to talk her out of either one of us just doing it magically. I went along with it with Luna’s permission, clearly. It sounded like a fun idea. I mean, it can’t be too bad of a prank, right?” 

“It was horrible,” Luna says dreamily. She pats him on the arm. “I do not know if it really counts as a prank, since I was aware of everything you were doing in every step of the way. It was a very good try, though!”

“A+ for effort.” Ginny nods, and gives up any pretense that Harry is innocent. “You’ll get the hang of it eventually; you just need someone to teach him.” She not-so-subtly shoots a look at the quiet adults. 

Remus pauses, then turns to look at Sirius, who is still and silent, for reasons undisclosed. (When he throws some subtly to the wind and grasps at the other man’s hand, Ginny mumbles something in the background that sounds like,  “I told you you’d owe me money by tonight. I’m cashing out.” ) “Siri?” 

“What?” asks Sirius. He sounds remarkably calm for someone who has just shut down for over two minutes straight, for reasons almost nobody has any idea about. He takes a second to look around, just to see-

Sirius breaks out into a fit of laughter.

“It’s so _bright!”_

Luna twirls. She looks pleased as punch. “Isn’t it? Harry did it.”

“Did he, now?”

He turns to face Harry, who is squinting at his godfather in unbridled concern. 

“I did,” Harry slowly confirms. “You were kinda... gone, for a while there. You alright, Sirius?”

“He’s okay. You don’t need to worry,” Remus jumps to reply for Sirius, who is now laughing with Luna as if nothing was ever wrong in the first place. 

“Is it a flashback?” Ginny steps away from Luna and closer to both Sirius and Harry. Her hand reaches forward, toward the adult, but hovers midair once she realizes she doesn’t know what she should do. 

“I’m fine,” Sirius replies, which is not an answer at all. He seems to have difficulty looking directly at Ginny- his eyes will flicker up at her’s, flicker up somewhere near her head, then go down again. It doesn’t take them too long to settle steadily on her face, though. She seems to relax a bit, seeing as he really does look fine. 

Harry, on the other hand-

Harry jumps to conclusions quicker than one could cry wolf. 

“It’s me, isn’t it?”

Sirius, confused, looks away from Ginny and over at him. This time, he has no difficulty with eye contact at all. (Ginny nods in the background, satisfied.) “What’s you? Luna’s hair? We’ve already established that.” 

“I’m not talking about Luna.”

“You should,” says Luna, but for, possibly the first time all night, she’s ignored. She simply shrugs and draws herself into Neville’s side, rambling about some “exquisite” plants she found the other day. 

“It’s me that triggered... this. You zoning out. It’s my fault, wasn’t it?”

“What? No, it wasn’t! Why would it possibly be you?”

“Does this have something to do with me? Something related to my parents? How can I help fix whatever it is?”

“It’s not. You can’t. Drop it, alright?”

“I-“

“Should we intervene?” Neville asks lowly, nervously. The two dark haired men only bicker louder. 

“Nah. The louder, the better!” 

The voice doesn’t come from any of the other kids- or, rather, it  does;  just one of the older ones. Fred grins as he bounces into the scene. George comes up just slightly more calmly behind him, Molly on his heels. 

“That’s my life motto,” Fred continues, still smiling.

“This is why you’re always in trouble at school,” Molly reprimands absentmindedly, but she isn’t actually very upset. Her attention is more focused on Sirius and Harry than it is on her own children, anyway. It’s so odd to see them do anything other than get along that all the others can do is stare.

“But you only got quiet when you looked at me-“ Harry is saying. 

Hermione has had enough. “BREAK IT UP, ALREADY!”

Appearing reluctant, the two stop talking... for a second or two, at least. 

“Now. Are we done here?”

Hermione doesn’t wait for an answer- she marches off without another word.

*

As it turns out, even the powers of Hermione aren’t enough to keep the now conjoined group silent.

“No, I was telling George the other day-“

“Fred  refused  to believe me-“

“Oh come on, if you saw something that marvelous, you wouldn’t trust me either!”

“Wow,” Harry’s voice drawls as he peers up at the bright, beautiful moon. “It’s almost as if whatever you’re talking about involves  magic.”

The twins both grin.

“Doesn’t it always?” they inquire in unison. 

While those two continue to chatter away, occasionally bringing the younger kids around them into their conversation, Hermione gracefully strides her way over to Harry’s side. 

“Hey,” she says quietly.

Harry, quickly picking up that she’s trying to be subtle, lowers his voice in turn. “Yeah?”

“So... what did you think?”

“About what?” 

“About Sirius and Lupin.”

“You’re going to have to narrow that down a bit.”

Hermione sighs. “Harry. Come on. Don’t act stupid. Have you really not noticed anything?”

Harry blinks at her. “Hermione, come on. Just how dull do you think I am? Of course I’ve noticed they’re absolutely obsessed with each other.”

“But do you know in which... way?”

Harry completely tramples over her attempt at tact. “You know they gave me a bunch of photos of them and my parents a few months ago, yeah? Well, apparently they weren’t too concerned about secrecy, because I’ve honestly lost count of how many times those two were touching in some way in them.”

Hermione opens her mouth, then closes it, then blinks. “What. Wait. You’ve had that book for quite a while... haven’t you?”

He nods.

“ Wait-  so I’ve just found out today, and  you-“

Harry grins.

“Hermione, I’ve known for _months.”_


End file.
